fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
DBA Episode 17 - Up in Flames
Episode 17 of DBA stands as Sylvia's least favorite episode she's GM'd by far. A cool concept that was completely broken by both the players and characters, 17 is a large part of the reason it's a running joke that Sylvia can't say "No" to things. Base Plotline This episode takes place in an alternate universe from the normal DBA, one where in the Baseball episode, Valeria decided to set fire to Mr. Worldwide's hair after realizing it had world altering properties. After rolling a crit fail (an accurate foreshadow as to how the rest of the session would go) for the setup of the episode, Sylvia Bullshitted it working. After that scene, it's a cut to Venus and the player character party of Emrick, Rio and Desmond, and the half that caused the problems, Clarisse, Ryla and Dean. After a quick roleplay session, Venus mentions that they've been close to running out of food, to which she recommends a place to see if they can loot. This goes to a parkour action scene which went normally (and pretty alright) for the first while, however after Dean rolled the epithet "Cheat", he quickly invalidated the entire action sequence by having the map be a top down view instead of a view of the "Looking straight at the wall". After the scene that Dean cheated through, they met up with four bandits. Sylvia never really thought about if she wanted to have them be aggressive or not, worrying that either way it would upset people, so in one of her ''amazing split second decisions, ''she decided to have them commit to neither. Emrick offered a jewel and Dean offered Dan, getting them food for a decent amount of time. Or at least that ''would ''be the case if Dan wasn't bound by chains to Dean, and Dean being Dean pulled the chain back to him as soon as possible. After they got back to their building, the bandits followed shortly after demanding what they were due. Equipment was given back instead of Dan. The crew then decided to rest for the night. After waking up, Venus requested a few people go down a floor to get them breakfast. After seeing Valeria there, however, their plans quickly changed to one of revenge. Once everyone was there, Emrick gave a rallying speech that lifted the hearts of everyone listening, pardon the actual audience due to Austin's audio issues. After an underwhelming fight with Valeria that ended in Desmond placing a crown of clear thinking on Valeria's head and having her be escorted off to time jail, the crew decided to head downstairs another few floors where "The Soul Furnace" was. This too was a pathetic fight as Ryla and Clarisse's Outclass fucked the thing over royally, ending what was supposed to be a multiple stage fight far sooner than originally intended. Partly because Sylvia was so distraught and partly because of a Ryla rolling a 20 regarding Clarisse's Overclass, Sylvia gave up. She also decided to go against what she originally planned and just have the world be extinguished. The session ended with Desmond rolling a 20 to give Emrick a crown which removed his lobster curse, and Emrick hoping to pick the pieces of what remained of society up, finally creating the Rallavarian empire he so desired. Also, Dean was carried off by a gang of Panthers because Sylvia had enough of his bullshit. And also he cheated I guess. Technical Difficulties * For a large portion of the episode, including many important character moments, Emrick's player Austin was muted. * Sporadic complete audio cutouts for a few seconds at a time throughout. Trivia * Sylvia has not learned her lesson. Category:Episodes Category:DBA Episodes